Ruma maailma
by Holly Fowl
Summary: Kureno aikoo edes yhden ainoan kerran saada juuri sen, mitä haluaa. Vaikka sitten kaiken muun kustannuksella. Kureno/Shigure


**Ruma maailma**

"Oletko sinä taas maannut hänen kanssaan?" Shiguren ääni ei kavaltanut pinnan alla vellovia tunteita, mutta Kureno ei silti voinut olla huomaamatta niitä.

Rinnuksiin puristuneet kädet ja jomottava kuhmu takaraivossa puhuivat selkeämmin kuin yksikään ilme Shiguren kasvoilla koskaan pystyisi puhumaan. Kureno painoi katseensa lattiaan välttäen toisen silmiä ja huokasi.

"Shigure-niisan, mitä se sinua liikuttaa?" hän tiesi kuulostavansa kylmältä ja kovalta, mutta hänellä oli siihen täysi oikeus.

Sattui olla aina vain toiseksi paras.

Kureno tiesi, ettei Akito oikeasti häntä halunnut silloin, kun tunsi olonsa yksinäiseksi ja eristetyksi. Vaikka Akito katsoi häntä kaipaavasti anovilla, tummanruskeilla silmillään, Kureno tiesi, että silloinkin Akito olisi halunnut Shiguren.

Päämiehen – naisen – silmissä Kurenon ruskeat hiukset tummenivat mustiksi ja lempeisiin, mutta kylmiin silmiin hiipi ilkikurinen pilkahdus, kunnes Akito sulki silmänsä ja kuvitteli hänen paikalleen tuon alhaisen koiran, joka nyt rutisti hänen takkinsa rintamusta silmät myrkkyä tihkuen.

"Et liene muutenkaan paras puhumaan asiasta, Akito tuskin koskaan antaa anteeksi, että makasit Renin – " Kurenon huulilta karkasi vain hädin tuskin kuuluva parahdus, kun Shiguren kämmen kohtasi hänen poskensa täydellä voimalla.

"Se. Ei. Kuulu. Sinulle."

Kurenoa sykähdytti kuulla Shiguren aina rauhallinen ääni niin lähellä sitä pistettä, jolloin kaikki muuttuisi huudoksi. Vasen poski oli tulessa lyönnin jäljiltä ja Kureno olisi halunnut koskettaa sitä, ottaa selvää, oliko se yhtä kuuma kuin tuntoaisti viestitti.

"Kuulemani mukaan se kuuluu hyvin paljon minulle", Kureno hengähti.

Hetken käytävässä vallitsi soiva, jäätävä hiljaisuus, jonka aikana Shigure yritti huomaamattomasti tasata kiihtynyttä hengitystään. Ulkona raivoava kaatosadekin tuntui vaienneen.

"Miten minä inhoankaan sinua", hetkessä Shiguren ääni oli taas löytänyt kohteliaan keskustelutaajuuden, ja Kureno inhosi tuota teeskenneltyä rauhallisuutta, joka Shiguren puheesta huokui.

"Tiedän, että haluat minun poistuvan Akiton viereltä", Kureno harkitsi tarkkaan sanojensa jokaisen painon, sillä nyt oli aika pelata valttikorteilla. Hän aikoi edes kerran elämässään saada täsmälleen sen, mitä halusi. Ei toiseksi parasta, ei enää.

"Ja olet tehnyt selväksi, ettet aio noudattaa ystävällistä neuvoani, joten…" Shiguren silmät siristyivät ja Kureno sävähti, kun tunsi toisen painautuvan uhkaavasti lähemmäs.

"Minulla on ehtoja", Kureno sanoi aavistuksen liian nopeasti, sillä hätäännys Shiguren seuraavasta liikkeestä oli hetkeksi uinut pintaan. Lyötyä poskea oli alkanut kirveltää.

Shigure nauroi sangen ikävään sävyyn, äänestä kuvastuivat lähinnä pilkka ja halveksunta, iloa naurussa ei ollut.

"Haluat tietenkin, että ryhdyn Akiton vakituiseksi seuralaiseksi, olen hänen vierellään vuorokauden ympäri. Täytän hänen jokaisen toiveensa ja niin edelleen. Hän saattaa olla jumala, mutta se ei tee minusta hänen tahdotonta orjaansa."

_Ainoastaan hänen koiransa,_ Kureno ajatteli.

Shiguren sanojen piikki pisti syvälle, mutta Kureno yritti olla välittämättä siitä. Shigurella oli pointti. Kureno oli vapaa kirouksesta ja olisi voinut lähteä pois sinä hetkenä, kun kirous raukesi. Hän oli jäänyt, koska ei ollut hennonnut lähteä. Tahdoton orja oli melkoisen osuva ilmaus.

"Ei. Ikävä sanoa, mutta olet väärässä, Shigure." Kureno nieli kurkkuunsa pyrkivän klimpin ja valmistautui iskemään viimeisen ässänsä pöytään.

Shigure tuhahti. "Mihin jäi 'Shigure-niisan'? Kas kun et ryhtynyt suorastaan sinuttelemaan."

"Minun ehtoni", Kureno muistutti yrittäen uskotella itselleen, että hän oli ylilyöntiasemassa. Shiguren käsi hänen kaulallaan, miettimässä kuristaisiko vai löisikö, ei varsinaisesti auttanut häntä pysymään rauhallisena.

"Kuullaan sitten ne", Shiguren rennosta nuotista ei ollut löydettävissä säröäkään. Ehkä asia pian muuttuisi.

Kureno vei kasvonsa lähemmäs Shiguren kasvoja ja kuiskasi hädin tuskin kuuluvasti vanhemman korvaan: _"Makaa minun kanssani."_

Langenneessa hiljaisuudessa Kureno kuuli oman hengityksensä kiusallisen kovana ja kaikki muutkin aistit tuntuivat terästyneen. Hän haistoi Shiguren hiuksista leijuvan hennon sitruunan aromin ja poskea kirvelsi entistä polttavammin. Ajatteleminen oli vaikeaa.

Sitten Shigure alkoi nauraa. Nauru oli pehmeää ja ylemmyydentuntoista, mutta Kureno olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että siihen kätkeytyi myös yllättyneisyyttä.

"Älä käy kukkoilemaan minulle, _Kureno-kun_", ja äkkiä Shiguren hampaat leikkivät Kurenon korvanlehdellä vähän samaan tapaan kuin koiranpennut tavaroilla, joita ei ole lupa pureskella. Kureno puri huultaan, mutta liian myöhään. Katkonainen huokaus oli jo karannut, ja Shigure oli kuullut sen.

"Vaikka etpä sinä paljon pysty siihen enää", vihamielisyys Shiguren äänestä hävisi hippunen kerrallaan ja korvautui huvittuneisuudella.

"Hiljaa, koira", Kureno joutui nielemään uuden parahduksen, kun Shiguren kädet siirtyivät hänen ja seinän väliin, toinen hakeutui alaselälle ja toinen tarrasi hiuksiin. Shigure nauroi taas ja värisevä ilmavirta kutitti Kurenon korvaa saaden väristykset kulkemaan nuoremman selkää pitkin.

Kureno sekä pelkäsi, että odotti, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi.

"Hyvä on", Shiguren kuiskaus muistutti enemmän henkäystä, "Minä makaan sinun kanssasi."

Hämmästynyttä hengähdystä myöhemmin Kureno oli painanut Shiguren vastapäiseen seinään ja hampaat kalahtivat yhteen, kun Kureno lunasti sen, mikä kuuluisi tänä yönä yksin hänelle. Suudelma oli levottoman voimakas ja niin paljon kuin Kureno inhosikin ajatusta, hän tiesi tarvitsevansa tätä.

Shiguren toinen käsi kohosi alaselältä Kurenon poskelle ja melkein huomaamatta Shigure vaati suudelman kontrollin itselleen. Kureno tunsi olonsa puolustuskyvyttömäksi, kun Shigure kallisti hänen päätään aavistuksen taaksepäin ja toisen kieli sai täyden pääsyn hänen suuhunsa.

Shigure suuteli kärsivällisesti, ei ollenkaan niin kuin Kureno oli odottanut ja siksi Kurenon polvet olivatkin hyvää vauhtia pettämässä alta. Melkein huomaamatta Kurenon sormet puristuivat Shiguren yukatan rintamukseen, jotakin vakaata maailmaan, joka oli hyvää vauhtia luisumassa ties minne.

"Tässä ja nyt?" Shigure puhui Kurenon kaulaa vasten suudelman tauotessa. Shiguren äänessä oli hymyä. Kureno yritti tasata hengitystään ja pudisti päätään. Hän tarttui Shiguren käteen ja lähti johdattamaan tätä käytävää pitkin omaan huoneeseensa.

Seinät olivat paperia ja Kureno yritti parhaansa mukaan tukahduttaa äänet, joita Shiguren kosketukset nostattivat hänen kurkkuunsa. Mustatukkainen tuntui nauttivan kaikesta melkein liikaa ja Kurenonkin suojamuuri halkeili uhkaavasti, kun Shiguren kosteat huulet piirtelivät kielen ja hampaiden avustuksella kanjeja kaulaa pitkin hänen paljaalle rinnalleen.

Shigure oli avannut nuoremman paidan väkivalloin ja puolet napeista näytti siltä, että olivat joutuneet leikkisän koiran hampaisiin.

"Shigure…" Kureno puri hammasta, kun Shigure näykki koiran kanjia hänen rintansa poikki.

"Etkö halua, että jätän jälkiä käynnistäni?" Shigure kysyi viattomasti, mutta Kureno tunsi ihollaan toisen virnistyksen, Shigurella oli selkeästi vaikeuksia pidätellä naurua. Parantumaton piski ei osannut ottaa mitään vakavasti.

"Siitä ei ole – " Kureno aloitti, mutta päätti sittenkin pitää ajatuksensa omana tietonaan. Shigure olisi saanut merkitä hänen ruumiinsa jokaisen sentin, jos se olisi tarkoittanut, että hän kuului Shigurelle, jos se olisi pyyhkinyt Akiton olemattomiin. Lisäksi Shiguren sanat olivat kuulostaneet siltä kuin hän "kävisi" useinkin, vaikka Kureno tiesi, että tilanne oli ainutkertainen.

Tuska vihlaisi jossain sydämen tienoilla.

Kureno tyytyi voihkaisemaan jotain painokelvotonta ja Shiguren nauru kutitti hänen vatsaansa lähettäen väristyksiä jokaiseen ilmansuuntaan. Kureno työnsi sormensa Shiguren pehmeisiin hiuksiin ja sulki silmänsä, mutta avasi ne kuitenkin heti uudelleen. Hän halusi nähdä kaiken, hän halusi olla jälkikäteen varma, että tämä todella oli tapahtunut.

"Minun pitänee opettaa sinulle, millaista on sovelias kielenkäyttö", Shigure nosti kasvonsa Kurenon kasvojen tasolle ja painoi lantionsa Kurenon omaa vasten. Molempien äännähdykset tukahtuivat toisen suuhun ja Shigure totisesti näytti, miten kieltä oli paras käyttää.

Kurenon kädet repivät yukataa toisen päältä kaiken kärsivällisyytensä menettäneinä. Shiguren voimakkaat, leveät hartiat tuntuivat lämpimän silkkisiltä hänen käsiensä alla ja Kureno hyväili paljasta ihoa sormenpäillään, kunnes sai suunsa jälleen omaan käyttöönsä. Silloin hän upotti hampaansa Shiguren solisluuhun.

Shiguren suusta kantautuva äännähdys tuntui kulkevan Kurenon lävitse sähkösokin lailla ja hän puski lantiollaan refleksinomaisesti sylissään istuvaa Shigurea vasten. Shigure puski takaisin vähintään yhtä suurella voimalla ja oli mahdotonta sanoa, kumman suusta epämääräinen ääni kajahti ilmoille.

Kaatosade hakkasi voimakkaana ja sen ääni oli niin kova, että he olisivat yhtä hyvin voineet olla ulkona. Vähenevien vaatteiden kahina hukkui sateen vesiputousmaiseen kohinaan ja jos joku olisi seisonut Kurenon huoneen ulkopuolella, hän olisi erottanut ainoastaan kynttilänvalon luomien varjojen perusteella, mitä huoneessa todella tapahtui.

Jossain vaiheessa Kurenon itsehillintä oli saanut siivet ja lentänyt taivaalle arvokkuus toverinaan.

Kureno makasi Shiguren alla ja huohotti, hengitti katkonaisesti. Hän ei edes yrittänyt hillitä ääniä, jotka Shiguren kosketukset ja kiihtyvä, polttava liike saivat hänen kurkkunsa muodostamaan. Heidän kehonsa liikkuivat yhdessä melkeinpä harmonisesti, virtaavan hien liukastamina.

Shiguren suusta pakeni satunnaisia matalia murahduksia, jotka Kureno varasti toisen huulilta aina kun pystyi.

Ei enää Akitoa, ei sitä riittämättömyyden tunnetta, jota Kureno tunsi aina ollessaan naisen kanssa tällä tavalla. Hän ei riittänyt Akitolle, mutta se oli samanlaista hänellekin. Todellisuudessa hän ei halunnut Akitoa, ei ollut koskaan halunnut.

Hän oli halunnut _tätä._ Aina tätä, ei koskaan ketään muuta kuin Shiguren.

_Ehkä tämä ei ollutkaan niin loistava ajatus, _Kureno ajatteli ensimmäistä kertaa sen jälkeen, kun oli keksinyt juonensa. Oliko oikeasti sen kaiken arvoista saada kokea tämä yhden ainoan kerran, luopua kaikesta pelkästään siksi, että sai yhdeksi yöksi Shiguren vuoteeseensa?

Shiguren huulet vangitsivat Kurenon omat vanhemman miehen liikkeiden kiihtyessä, ja Kureno päätti, että oli. Oli parempi saada Shigure edes pieneksi hetkeksi itselleen, kuin katsella tätä aina ja ikuisesti etäältä tietäen, ettei koskaan pääsisi lähelle. Tämä oli kaiken sen henkisen tuskan arvoista, joka huomisesta lähtien piinaisi häntä ikuisuuteen.

Huomista voisi surra huomenna.


End file.
